The Surprise
by ishipthereforiam
Summary: It was a normal night for Naomi and Satoshi. Homework. Flirting. But nothing serious would happen, surely...? However, after certain events take place, everything will change for the unsuspecting couple... (Naoshi, Naoshi and Naoshi. Yayy )
1. Satoshi's Reward

((I seem to be having the same problem as nammyxtoshiftw right now with space, so i'm sorry for any inconvenience.)) -Satoshi POV- "I still don't really understand," I tell Naomi who is sitting besides me at her desk. I'm at her house and we're both doing homework... Well, she's helping me with mine. "You should have done this earlier, then you wouldn't be in this mess," scolds the younger teen, pulling the sheet I was currently attempting to do towards her. "I kept getting distracted!" I whine, watching her cross various sentences out, replacing them with her own. "By what?" She asks curiously. When I don't respond, she raises her eyebrows at me but says nothing. "I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you, oh amazingly talented Naomi-san," I mumble and she laughs, handing me back the sheet. "Write the conclusion and you're done," she tells me. "Thanks," I say, grabbing the pen off her and beginning to write. "Then you can go home," she adds. "What!? But I wanna stay!" I protest, frowning. "What on earth do you wanna do that you can't do at school?" She asks. After seeing my expression, she quickly says, "Actually, don't answer that." I grin, knowing she'd give in. Ever since we'd started going out, the usual awkwardness had completely evaporated. Well... Most of it. After scribbling down a few carelessly chosen words, I stow the sheet away in my pocket and face Naomi. "Done!" I tell her. "Well done," she bites sarcastically, "Want a reward?" I meet her gaze and she blushes. "Don't even..." "Yes, Naomi-san," I say, smirking, "I do." She shakes her head at me. "For doing your homework? I'm not your teacher..." "But- fine..." I mumble, turning away and facing the wall in mock annoyance. "Ooh, is someone angry?" she teases and I determinedly avoid her gaze, knowing I'd probably burst out laughing which would ruin everything. "No," I say defiantly, "You won't even let me stay." "You can stay," she giggles and as I turn back around to face her, her lips meet mine in a gentle kiss. Pleased, I return the embrace, pushing her back onto the bed firmly. Entwined with her, I recognise her faint flowery scent while running my hands through her soft hair. Her lips, so soft against my own, part slightly, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. All the while we are quietly making out, I can't help but think, "Just a push away from what I've been dreaming of for ages." In fact, i'm already fiddling with the hem of her lilac coloured blouse when she breaks contact. I find myself longing for her lips again. "There's your reward," she smirks, "So you can shut up about it." "Aw..." I sigh, as she stands up from the bed and goes over to the dressing table, looking in various drawers for something. I watch her intently from behind, unable to stop myself drinking in such a gorgeous sight. Long creamy legs, blue shorts that barely cover her butt, waist and stomach slender as ever, her breasts... Well, i'm not even going to describe the two large beauties that are Naomi's chest. Her hair is glossy and brown and as she turns around to look at me, her hazel eyes are full of warmth. Okay, I'll say it: she looks beautiful. "You're always staring," she says, suddenly nervous. "Because you're always beautiful," I smile. She giggles. "You know that doesn't work on me, Satoshi Mochida," she tells me. "Good thing i'm so fabulously handsome," I grin and she clicks her tongue disapprovingly. But she's laughing. "Okay, you're fairly average," she reasons. "Whaat?" I protest, "Is that all?" I'm still lying back on her bed, so as she stands over me, I can see the curves of her body in all their sexiness. "What else can I say?" she teases, "Clumsy? Wimp?" Suddenly, she bends down to my level and whispers, "Easy to... Excite?" Her chest is very near my face and I moan with longing, only highlighting her point. "Satoshi, you bad boy," Naomi laughs, straightening up. I sit up, blinking repeatedly. "I can't help it," I admit, "I just love you so much." "I told you, that doesn't work," she says but either way, she sits besides me on the bed and pulls me into another kiss. Minutes later, there is a sharp knock on the bedroom door and Naomi pulls away from me immediately, red in the face. Then an older woman walks in- Naomi's mother. Although she's taller and not as bustier as her daughter, Natsumi still has Naomi's hazel eyes and relaxed posture. However, she seems rather tense at the moment. "Are you two okay?" she asks almost accusingly, "I heard... Moaning." I flush, trying to think of an excuse that would convince the woman who was eyeing me with a disapproving look. "Oh...uh...Sorry, I hurt my foot on the dresser," I tell her and know she's still unconvinced. "Naomi, come with me a minute," she says and walks briskly out the room. Naomi sighs then rolls her eyes at me before hurrying out after her mother. I grin, watching her go, wondering what excuse she'll use for the sensual noises emitting from the two of us. Although Natsumi liked me enough to let Naomi invite me round, I know she doesn't like the idea of me dating her daughter. Perhaps she was really overprotective, but either way, she was wary. Naomi returns, looking annoyed as she shuts the door behind her rather forcefully. "What did she say?" I ask, amused. "That I shouldn't be 'getting up to anything' with you and to think of my future, blah blah blah," she mutters, sitting besides me on the bed. "Naomi, you bad girl," I tease, only infuriating her further. "Thanks for all the help, Mr 'I hurt my foot on the dresser'," she snaps, her eyes narrowing. "Well, one crappy excuse us better than none," I smile, deeply amused. "You were sitting down." "Oh.. Right.." I mumble, realising even someone as clumsy as me couldn't injure themselves on something that you're not even close to. "I wish my mother wasn't always on my case..." she mutters, looking out the window and into the darkened world beyond. She suddenly seems so sad that I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" I ask quietly as she slowly relaxes in my hold. "It's just... How can she go on about me being unresponsible when she brings home a new guy every other night?" I stroke her hair soothingly, understanding and suddenly regretting how I agitated her previously. "Sorry," I whisper and she leans back, resting on my chest. "Satoshi," she says softly. God, I love the sound of my name on her tongue... I turn on a lamp, extinguishing the main light so that everything is displayed in a dim, creamy glow that makes everything seem a lot more romantic. I'm about to kiss her again when she shakes her head. Confused and a little rejected, I look at her questioningly. She looks at me meaningfully and realise- if Natsumi was to walk in... I jump up from the bed and grab the chair from Naomi's desk, pushing it up against the door. I return to Naomi, who is sitting up, looking rather uncertain. "What's wrong?" I ask her, still standing. She looks up at me. "This is it, isn't it?" she asks, her eyes meeting mine. "If you want to," I respond, knowing what she meant. And I really do want to, but if I did it without her consent... That would break me. She nods, a small smile playing on her lips in anticipation. Nervously, I pick her up from the bed and lie on my back, placing her on me. Instantly, she presses her mouth on mine, tracing her hands up and down my sides. She feels my body, her fingers gently massaging tense muscles in a relaxing way. I hold her small waist in my hands as she slowly moves up and down on me, her breasts against my chest. Her hands move to my shirt and while she fiddles with my top button, I let my gaze fall on her perfect features; half teardrop nose, pink tinted cheeks, eyes bright despite the dim lighting, her face so close to mine. Her hands work down my shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off. She actually breaks the kiss to stare at me, her eyes wide as they travel up and down my bare chest. Instinctively, I blush and feel anxious, believing she thought I was... ugly. "Stop being so hot," she mumbles, stroking the upper part of my body with a glazed look in her eyes. "I can't help it," I smile, flipping us over so that I'm now leaning over her. I note that I'm bigger and, most probably, stronger so I take care not to crush her slight frame. In one quick movement, I have her top off. I throw it behind me, not bothering to look where it lands. My gaze falls down to her chest, straining beneath a simple purple bra. "Can I...?" I trail off, my eyes pleading. She laughs. "Go on, perv." My hands grab onto her breasts, outlining the cup before squeezing with a fierce kind of passion. Before I know it, I have her bra off too and am groping her chest in a way I have never before. Maybe because she's actually allowing me this time, but still, this is good. Her hands run through my hair, down my neck, my spine, reaching down to grab my butt. Slightly surprised, I start a little, accidentally falling on top of her. She whimpers and I immediately roll off her, feeling awful. "Did I hurt you...?" I ask guiltily but she just smiles and kisses me again. As my tongue meets hers, I feel her pull off my jeans and the rest of my under things. I remove her shorts and panties and we pull apart just to kind of admire one other. At first, we're hesitant, nervous to be fully naked in the other's company. Red faced and anxious, we half glance at each other, mostly focusing on covering ourselves. Ah, why did it have to get so awkward? We're practically inches away from losing ourselves and I still find it within me to be embarrassed. But finally, I allow my eyes to travel down her body, beneath my own, her bare breasts, her small waist, curvy ass and... "Naomi," I whisper, "Show me..." She shakes her head, her hazel eyes fearful. "I'm not attractive," she mumbles, blushing harder. "Please," I say gently, taking her wrists and pulling her hands away from her crotch area. She squeals and turns around. Although her butt was on full view to me, I couldn't see anywhere else...oh, well... "You can see me," I tell her shyly and sit up, waiting. Slowly, she sits up and brings her curious gaze onto my penis, her brown eyes widening with an emotion I can't place. "Wh-what's wrong?" I ask, worried she thought me unattractive. "I-its...big," she murmurs, flushing considerably. I relax, grinning. Before I can say or do anything more, she reaches out a slender arm and wraps her hand around my dick. Shocked, I watch soundlessly as she begins to move her hand up and down, giving me the best moment I've ever had in my unextraordinary life. As I ball my fists in giddy pleasure, sounds that I will regret later emit from my mouth, sounds of pure ecstasy. Her hand swiftly travels up and down, her expression rather amused as I release myself and collapse onto my side, panting. Giggling, she straightens up, watching me curiously. I groan, still shaking from the wave of unexplainable feeling that passed over my blessed body. "You seem happy," she jokes and I just grunt in response. "If you're just gonna lay there, I might as well send you home," she says. Immediately, I spring up and she laughs. "You're easy," she smiles and I realise that's true. "Only around you," I tell her, pinning her down to the bed. "Satoshi!" she cries, unable to hide herself from me any longer. Caught off guard, I stare down at her crotch, feeling weird all of a sudden. "D-don't stare..." she says weakly, her face an unbelievable shade of red. "Why not?" I ask, "You're beautiful..." She smiles shyly and looks up at me expectantly. I ready myself by her, already hard from her little 'introduction'. Our breathing is a bit shaky in anticipation of what will happen next but right now, with the feel of her skin soft against mine, the warmth emitting from her body, the way her fingers are wrapped around my biceps in a steadying way, I know i'm ready. Without thinking much longer, I push into her and begin. *** I won't describe in detail what happened because we have other things for that: you probably know what occurred anyway. But I'll just say- there was a lot of moaning, thrusting (love that word), releasing, panting, inhumane noises, begging, blood and pleasure. Ugh... Who knew sex was so complicated? But still, i'm not complaining. It's Naomi, after all, so what more could you want? Not that i'm that shallow- I've liked her for ages but I only really noticed her looks once we'd begun dating. Now, as I gaze down at her bright red face, I only focus on two things. 1) Wow, I just had sex with Naomi Nakashima and 2) Wow, I am so tired after having sex with Naomi Nakashima. We're both so tired, we don't even bother to do something about the white stains on the sheets, simply hoping they'll blend in with the pattern "Stay the night," she whispers, pulling me down besides her. I nod sleepily, pulling the duvet over us both. She kisses my cheek before collapsing back onto the pillow and as I wrap my arms around her, I think to myself, "Nothing can disturb this perfect moment." However, just as we are drifting off to sleep, there is a sharp knock on the door. Groaning, Naomi tiredly extricated herself from me, pulling on a pale pink robe that was hanging on the door. She shoves the chair away before yanking open the door, face to face with her mother. "Naomi? When is Mochida leaving?" asks Mrs Nakashima, peering into the room. Thankfully, it's so dark, she can't see that i'm naked in her daughter's bed. "Mother? Could he please stay the night?" asks Naomi in a sweet voice, "It's just, he's really tired from all the work, and his parents are usually out so he gets lonely..." I smile to myself at this excuse, knowing that Natsumi has no idea that I have a younger sister as well. Plus, it's a believable lie. "Oh...well, okay then," she says, weakening. She looks like she's about to add something but stops, looking curiously at the small brunette. Naomi bids her goodnight before closing the door and yawning. "Next time, we are so doing this at your house," she tells me, throwing off the robe and rejoining me under the covers. "There'll be a next time?" I ask hopefully. Even though it's too dark to tell, I know she's blushing. "Oh...well...you know what I mean..." she mumbles. I hug her. "I hope so," I whisper and I can just make out her smile. "Goodnight," she says quietly, her head on my chest. Breathing in her sweet, flowery scent, I slowly fall into a deep sleep. I've never had someone against me while I sleep, but I like it. /TWO WEEKS LATER/ "Whaat? No fair!" I complain, watching my screen explode as Yoshiki's character stands over me triumphantly. "I win again," grins the blonde, "You're really awful at video games, y'know." I roll my eyes at him, chucking the controller aside. I don't even have a console at my house, so on days like today, where I visit Yoshiki, I fail badly at all the games. But I'm used to it. Suddenly, my phone comes to life in my pocket, vibrating and ringing. "Hang on," I tell Yoshiki, taking it out. "Who's calling?" he asks, putting his controller down. I glance at the screen. "Naomi," I say, a smile breaking out across my face. He grins knowingly. I might have told him about what happened two weeks ago... I press the answer button and hold the phone to my ear. "Satoshi?" Naomi says immediately, her voice sounding worried. "What's wrong?" I ask, frowning. "I'm... I need to tell you something," she mumbles and I hear someone shouting in the background. "What?" I say with increasing urgency. "I'm... I'm..." After hanging up with the promise that I'd be there as quick as possible, I stare at Yoshiki, my face pale. "What's wrong?" he asks. I take a deep breath, not wanting to believe it's true. "Naomi's pregnant." ((Was this okay? It's my first one... God, it was hard to write. I'll add more but idk when- it's the holidays after all. Bye _))


	2. Mixed Emotions

"She's WHAT!?" Yoshiki exclaims, disbelief etched on his pale, pointed face. "Pregnant," I repeat warily, a sinking feeling in my stomach. She couldn't be... But she had sounded so upset on the phone, so utterly helpless that I know it's the truth. "What're you gonna do?" asks Yoshiki, shaking his head. I just stare at him, unable to process everything. How could we have been so careless...? "Satoshi? You there?" Yoshiki says, waving his hand in front of my face. "I have to go to the hospital," I tell him. He looks at me thoughtfully, his expression suddenly unreadable. "I'll take you," he says. I'm about to argue when I realise- he has a car and I don't. It would definitely be quicker, and I can't leave Naomi alone much longer... "Fine," I relent, "But hurry up." We jump up and he grabs his keys from a hook on the door. I don't even bother to grab my jacket, rushing out the door after Yoshiki who is strangely calm. But then again, it's not HIS girlfriend who's in the hospital, pregnant. The car is old, the paint peeling, and undoubtedly second hand. However, it runs which is good enough for me. The streets are fortunately empty, allowing us to pass through without having to stop in traffic. Five minutes later, we arrive outside the local hospital. "You go in," Yoshiki says, "I'll wait here." I understand why he's so reluctant to go inside- hospitals freak him out. When he was younger, he'd always have to go there for tests and such due to the injuries he would sustain during fits of anger. As I was the only person Yoshiki had told of this, he made me swear to tell not another soul. I wasn't planning to, either. I thank him quickly before getting out the car, entering the intimidating building before me. I haven't been inside this hospital yet, but I expected something a little... cheerier. Not these depressed looking people hunched up in white plastic chairs, being seen by falsely happy assistants or nurses. Many signs show different names, with directions to various wards. Nervously, I approach the front desk, behind which a kind looking woman is standing. "I-Is there a Naomi Nakashima here?" I ask weakly. "Nakashima?" she checks some list or whatever before looking back up at me through her glasses, "Yes, second floor, room 13b." She seems to consider me a second before simply nodding me off. I thank her before entering the elevator and pressing the green number two. The metal doors slide shut before the familiar swooping sensation in my stomach tells me i'm ascending. Suddenly, I realise what i'm about to face. Her mother must be angry with me, no doubt prepared to tell me off. And Naomi... Would she hate me, too? For ruining her chance of a future by making her a mother? The realisation hits me- this child will be our future. And I'll be it's father... What have I done? Before I can even properly consider committing to Naomi, i've burdened her with a child that I can't even care for... As the elevator jerks to a stop, I feel as though i'm going to be sick. How will Naomi react when she sees me? Most probably, she'll hate me... I can't bare to face her... But even as the doors are creaking open, I find myself walking down the bare corridor, my footsteps echoing loudly. Room 11b... 12a... 13a... 13b. I can hear voices inside, but I can't make out what they're saying. One is annoyingly calm, another loud and distressed. And sobbing... I almost turn my back on them and walk away, but no way can I ditch Naomi. No, I'll stay with her through this. With my heart in my mouth, I knock. When there is no response, I push open the door and am immediately embraced in a hug. I look down, shocked, to see Naomi, who is clinging to me with... relief? "I thought you wouldn't come," she whispers, her voice catching on the last word. "I could never leave you," I mumble back, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Suddenly, a hand closes around my arm and pulls me away from her and i'm face to face with Natsumi Nakashima. Her expression is stern but suddenly she breaks down into tears, hugging me as tightly as Naomi did. Taken aback, I stare at her, at a loss for words. "Thank you for staying with my daughter," she chokes, stumbling back into a white plastic chair. I say nothing, still shocked that neither female is angry at me. Another woman, with a pale face framed by black hair with a touch of grey, looks at me curiously. "What happened?" I ask Naomi who is leaning against the wall. The woman, who I take to be a nurse, unnerves me a little. "After you'd left that day, I knew something was wrong," Natsumi answered for me, "So I spoke to Naomi and she told me what... happened. I got her a test and it was positive, but we had to wait a week. Then after some time, we managed to get an appointment today just to be sure before we called you. When it was confirmed, we talked to the nurses for a bit for advice." I sigh, unable to quash the feeling of guilt, "I'm so sorry, Mrs Nakashima, I just-" "Don't be," she says firmly, "I haven't exactly been innocent myself..." She trails off, staring at her lap. Naomi chimes in, her voice still quiet, "Although i'm gonna have to come here a lot, they say they'll try and make life as normal as possible." She sits down, away from her mother. I nod, feeling numb. Should I just walk out on her, let her deal with this by herself? That would be easier for me, but I have no right to leave her... I walk over to her and place a hand on her knee. She smiles up at me but I see the worry in her eyes. "I won't leave you," I murmur, trying to express this as firmly as possible. She seems to relax a little. "Are you the father of this child?" asks the nurse and I start a little. "Yes," I respond, disliking the accusatory look she was throwing at me. "Well, we need to see Ms Nakashima at least twice a week, so it would be better if you came too," she says pointedly. "I will," I tell her. "Which means your education will be a bit unsteady," she adds. I nod, really hating this woman. She was making the guilt a hundred times worse with all these glares and accusing tones. "W-would we be allowed to leave now?" asks Naomi quickly, sensing my agitation. The nurse's expression softens as she faces Naomi. "Okay. I expect to see you when we planned," she smiles. The two girls stand up from the small plastic chairs, thank the nurse and exit the door. "Bye..." I mumble as she gives me a look of deep loathing. I hurry after the pair. "I'll let you two talk," Natsumi says, walking on a bit. I look at Naomi, unsure of how to put all my feelings into words. "We're real idiots, eh?" she smiles, holding my hand in hers. "Yup," I sigh, "I'm really sorry..." "Me too. Have you told your family?" she asks and I gasp. I'd completely forgotten- I have to tell my parents. How on earth would they react!? "By your expression, I guess not," she says, "I can help if you want..." "No, thanks," I respond, knowing I'd troubled her enough. Besides, it'll be best to get it over and done with. Suddenly, Naomi stops, fixing me with a worried look. "You... Will stay, won't you?" she asks quietly, gripping my hands with hers. I turn to her, trying to look reassuring. "Yes," I say as firmly as I can. She hugs me before hurrying after her mother and I can't help but remember some people die during childbirth. *** "Are you okay!?" Yoshiki asks the minute I reenter the car. I wipe away my tears and nod unconvincingly. "What happened?" he asks, starting the engine. I tell him everything that occurred in the hospital, even the part where I considered walking out on Naomi. "Huh... You two will be good parents," he smiles. His attempt at trying to put things in a good light cheer me up a little. But then imagining my parent's reactions brings me crashing back to reality. They undoubtedly would be angry... After he leaves me outside my house, I trudge up to the front door and knock, having left my keys at Yoshiki's. My father answers, much to my surprise- he's usually working at this time. His face is red with anger and I know, somehow, he knows. Well, at least I won't have to worry about how I tell them. His hair, brown like my own, is sticking up oddly and his hazel eyes are narrowed with suspicion. Although he's usually funny and joking with me and Yuka, today he shows none of that warmth. "Hello, dad," I say as casually as I can, moving past him and into the living room. I groan- my mother is there, staring at her lap, her face an unreadable mask. She refuses to make eye contact with me, constantly running her hands through her auburn hair. "So," says my father and I turn around to see him towering over me. "You're back early," I say innocently, earning a disapproving glare from my mother. "We received a call," he says, motioning me to sit on the couch. I stay standing. "From Mrs Nakashima," adds my mother. I know they're trying to get me to admit it, but I'm in no mood to help them out. After a few tense moments of silence, my father says through gritted teeth, "Apparently you'd been involved in something with her daughter." I sigh, wishing they'd just get to it. Honestly, I liked my parents but they were extremely old fashioned and got annoyed pretty quickly. They especially disliked Yoshiki, although were nice enough not to show it when he came round. "Is this about Naomi?" I ask, giving in. My father sits besides my mother, triumph on his face. "Yes. Explain yourself." I look at them as they wait expectantly. "So I got carried away..." I mumble, "But I'm 17!" "That's not the point!" my mother snaps, finally looking at me, "And anyway, she's 16." "What kind of example is this to Yuka?" my dad growls. For some reason, I don't feel guilty or ashamed or whatever other emotions you usually feel when your being seriously berated for something. Instead, I feel anger. This is my life, not theirs. I know what I did and I regret it but why do they have to make things worse? "So it's done. What can I do about it?" I ask, starting to turn away and walk off. "Don't you go anywhere," my father hisses, "We've decided what we want you to do." I stop dead, feeling nervous all of a sudden. What could they possibly want? "You ditch her," he says blandly, "You turn away and don't look back- maybe then you'll learn not to go knocking up innocent girls like that." "WHAT!?" I yell, spinning around to see if they were joking. "It's for the best, sweetheart," my mother says gently, "You have your grades to think about." "WHY WOULD I-" I begin but Yuka comes in at that moment, looking scared. "Big brother, whats going on?" she whispers, looking fearfully at my parents. I don't respond, simply turning away from them all and stomping off. This time, I'm not called back. I don't care: no way could I leave Naomi to deal with this by herself. I yank open the front door and storm outside, the cool night air a relief from the heat of that room. I don't even register where I'm walking until I knock on the door of Yoshiki's house, still seething with anger. After a moment or two, it opens to reveal Yoshiki standing in the doorway, swaying slightly on the spot. I sigh. "Feeling light headed?" I ask sarcastically. It was Sunday night, not a good time to be drunk. Tomorrow at school would be hell for the careless blonde. "Care to join me?" he asks with mock courtesy and I follow him into the living room. It's rather bare, although I understand why- he couldn't afford to have any breakables. Although I doubt he's listening to me, I tell Yoshiki everything that had happened at my house, finding it good to have someone to confide in. Even if they were drunk. "Have a sympathy drink," he slurrs, throwing me a bottle before opening another for himself. He sprawls out on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. I glance down at the bottle before pulling off the cap. The sour smell is unfamiliar to me and I'm rather hasty to try it- I've only had alcohol on two occasions and even then, it was in small amounts on weddings or whatever. But I am so tired, so at a loss of what to do next, so wallowing in self-pity that I raise the bottle to my lips and swallow some of the liquid. Immediately, my body rejects the stinging syrup of it and I choke a little- whatever this is, it's strong. But after a few forced mouthfuls, I find myself actually liking it and before I know it, I've finished the bottle. Laughing, Yoshiki chucks me another and I accept it. What have I got to lose? I reckon I deserve a break, anyway... After many hours (and drinks) later, I can barely stand and end up collapsing on the couch opposite Yoshiki. He's asleep, an empty bottle clutched in his right hand. I stare at the ceiling, my mind a confusion of thoughts and feelings. I start to imagine a future with Naomi, where we can get married and have beautiful children and live happily ever after and all that fairytale crap. But then I start to think about what will happen before that. I think about how we will have another human being in our lives, one to watch over, care for and love. How there was still the 'will it be a boy or a girl' question to consider. How it was a possibility that either Naomi or the child could die during everything... I push that thought away, not wanting to think about that at all. But now that the shock of Naomi getting pregnant has passed, I start to anticipate the actual birth. By then, I'll be 18 and we could have our own house, make our own lives, have a proper little family... I smile, remembering how Naomi's father left them when she was young. Maybe we could make it better for the child, give it what we never had... With all these tantalising thoughts in my head, my breathing slows and I finally join Yoshiki in sleep. *** "Muh... Satoshi... Wake up..." I groan, unwilling to open my eyes. My head hurts so bad and i'm so tired. But I hear Yoshiki trying to rouse me and reluctantly sit up, blinking repeatedly. "Oh, God," I moan, "What time is it?" I'm still lying on the couch, the cold bottle pressed against my cheek. Groggily, I pull it away. Yoshiki yawns, stumbling over to the bin and disposing of the empty bottles that had littered the floor. "Six thirty," he mumbles, rubbing his head, "We still got school, remember?" I sigh, really wanting to go back to sleep. I try to stand and end up falling back down. "Hung over?" Yoshiki smirks, "I'm gonna go shower..." He trudges off, leaving me to rummage in the kitchen cupboards for painkillers. I come up with a few Paracetamol, nothing more. Grimacing, I take them and realise I haven't got my uniform. That means I'll have to go back home... I wait until Yoshiki is out of the shower before telling him this and he bids me goodbye, used to being hungover. I grab the keys that I forgot last time and stagger out of the door. The walk home is pure agony- trying not to trip over my own two feet proves hard enough. But, however much I don't want to, I have to go to school. Have to see Naomi... Have to... I let myself in, trying to be as discreet as possible, but I meet Yuka on the landing. She's dressed and ready for school. As soon as she spots me, her face breaks out in an adorable grin. I smile weakly at her before entering my room. "Big brother," she says, having followed me, "You will stay, won't you?" I stop, remembering how Naomi asked me those same words less than a day ago. "Yes," I mumble, grabbing my school clothes from the wardrobe. Yuka meekly turns away as I change, but as soon as I've done, she continues to pester me with questions. "Why were mommy and daddy angry, yesterday?" she asks curiously, jumping on my bed. "It's nothing," I quickly say, filling my schoolbag with books and pens. "Oh. Well, where did you go last night?" she tilts her head quizzically. "Yoshiki's," I answer distractedly, going to the bathroom to wash and stuff. Still, she follows, determined to make me answer in a little more detail. "Naomi texted you earlier on," she says casually. "I don't- what!?" I exclaim, rushing for my phone. Naomi, much to my regret, hardly ever texted me. I look on my bedside cabinet for my mobile but for some reason, it isn't there. Confused, I look behind me to see Yuka waving it in front of my face. "Give it back," I demand, not in the mood for games. "She says 'I might not come in today'," she tells me, giggling, "Why might she not come to school, big brother?" I flush, knowing she would do her best to get an answer from me no matter what. Despite her neediness, Yuka was a very determined girl. "Give me my phone," I plead, "She's probably just feeling ill." Not entirely convinced, she hands me the small device and I quickly respond to her text: 'No, all is okay, come today if you can.' Before Yuka can harass me further, I rush out of the room, avoid the kitchen in which my parents will be in, and leave the house. *** "What's this?" Seiko whispers in my ear as soon as we settle down in class, "I hear someone has been getting up to naughty business." I sigh, trying to turn my desk away from the younger girl's, knowing that Naomi had told her like I'd told Yoshiki. "I was shocked at first," she giggles, "I'd never have expected it of you." I don't respond, pretending to be deeply interested in the artwork that was pinned to the boards around the classroom. She's about to say something else when Naomi walks in, looking tired but happy. Seiko jumps up from her seat before sprinting over to her, hugging her tightly. I watch, slightly amused, as Seiko whispers something to her and she blushes, glancing at me. I can't help but look at her stomach, unable to believe there would soon be another human in there. Reproduction always freaked me out, but now would be a bad time to mention this. Naomi sits on my left, Seiko on my right and they continue to pass notes to each other as Ms Yui begins tutor time. I catch sight of one particular message in Seiko's untidy script: 'Are you considering abortion?' I notice Naomi looks at this for a long time before writing back a response: 'No. I know it sounds weird but I kinda like the idea of starting a family with Satoshi, even if i'm too young.' I haven't thought about this yet- abortion. It could all be over, just one little jab and no more hassle. But do I really want that...? No, I know what I want. I want what Naomi wants and if I have to argue with a load of people just so we can be happy together, so be it. Seiko stares at Naomi's response for a minute before muttering, "So cute," under her breath. "Shinohara!" shouts the assistant teacher, Mr Hirato, who I hate with a burning passion. "Y-yes sir?" she stutters, jumping. "Are you passing notes? Let me read," he demands, stalking over to her and snatching the paper from her hands. He clears his throat, obviously preparing to read it to the whole class, but stops suddenly. His grey eyes widen with shock. "May I resume, sir?" Ms Yui asks politely but Hirato chokes a little, showing her the paper. I feel myself grow hot. I knew what they were reading and I desperately want to grab it back and hide it. God damn nosy teachers... "N-Nakashima and M-Mochida," Yui says, "C-come with me." She sweeps out of the room and me and Naomi nervously follow, every eye watching us go with unmasked curiosity. "Forgive me for being so blunt..." she whispers once we are in the corridor, "But Nakashima-San, are you...?" "Pregnant," Naomi confirms, shaking sightly. "I think I understand," she says quietly, "And your parents know, too?" Naomi nods, and I am grateful that Ms Yui is not one to ask awkward questions. The bell rings suddenly and students come pouring out of class, heading off for different lessons. Yui looks directly at me before saying, "I trust you are responsible enough, but Mochida... Be good to her." I nod numbly. We go to our next lesson, not saying a word to each other. I find I can barely concentrate during chemistry. *** "What was all that about?" asks Ayumi once we are seated at our usual table in the lunch room, along with Naomi, Seiko, Yoshiki, Mayu and Morishige. They were all with us when Hirato read the note, but didn't know why we were singled out. "Nothing important," Naomi responds, looking away from me. "Please tell," Mayu begs, her green eyes large and pleading. "No," I say, bored of making excuses. "Don't be a jerk," Morishige scowls, placing his hand on Mayu's. She beams at him. Yoshiki trys to bring up another topic, knowing that I wasn't ready to tell our friends. "I love the way you did your hair, Shinozaki," he says. "It's the same as always," she brushes him off, still waiting for an answer. "Did you kiss her yet?" Seiko grins at Yoshiki who blushes and gives her a dirty look. Everyone else laughs, excluding Ayumi, who says, "Please tell us, Mochida." I sigh, glancing at Naomi. She looks at me, nodding at little. So I tell them the basic parts, earning many shocked looks. "You... What?" Morishige stares at us, looking incredulous. Mayu is in shocked silence and Ayumi's blue eyes are wide. Seiko shifts uncomfortably in her seat, as does Yoshiki. Honestly, their reactions would have been quite amusing if it weren't for the situation. ((I don't know, this is kinda hard to write. But thanks for reading _))


End file.
